


The Assignment

by Johnny_Factotum



Series: The Friends Who Never Hang [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Egos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends who never hang, Gen, History Class, group project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Factotum/pseuds/Johnny_Factotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - High School History class.<br/></p>
<p>Instead of getting to work with their usual partners, Professor Brunner decides to pair off his students himself. Even though <em>The Seven</em> are friends, there are some people in their group that they are not too keen to partner-up with.<b></b>

While working on the assigned history project, secrets are revealed, pain will be shared, and friendships will be strengthened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seven

“Thank you for reminding me, Ms. Chase,” said Professor Brunner. “In two weeks, all of you are required to research and submit a paper on a certain topic… one that will be selected by me.” He waited for the next inevitable question from his students.

            “Can we work with a partner?” asked Travis Stoll.

            “Naturally,” replied the history professor as Stoll brothers high-fived each other. “You will be divided into groups of two, which have already been determined.”

            Several students groaned in agony, while others shot Professor Brunner a fearful look. Leo Valdez even slammed his head on his desk in dissatisfaction.

            “Come now,” the professor tried to motivate his students. “You children either prefer to work alone or work with the same person. It’s time for some variety.” He pulled out a list.

            “Now let’s see… Military Disciplines: Reyna and Clarisse.” Ms. Ramirez-Arellano sat up straighter and turned her head towards Ms. La Rue, who continued her rebellious slouch but met her partner’s eye.

            “Crime & Punishment: Ethan and Connor.” Both boys scoffed and rolled their eyes.

            “Art: Rachel and Octavian.” Ms. Dare gave a small squeal in delight, while her partner appeared to have already planned out the project’s possibilities.

            Professor Brunner called out more names until he reached the final three groups - the last pairings included the names of _The Seven._ He couldn't help but to reminisce; Professor Brunner knew these students since they were in elementary school and it was safe to say that they had grown on him.

           With a sigh, he hoped this assignment would help the group of seven in particular because lately, they have been in a troubling rut of sorts. But at the present moment however, six were present in his class as Hazel Levesque gave notice of a family emergency in Italy.

            “Leadership: Jason and – oh control yourself, Mr. Valdez!” cried Professor Brunner. Leo had his arm raised in a grasping motion towards his best friend while his face was full of mock anguish, silently yelling out _NOOOOO!_ Several students laughed and began to hum a cacophony of love songs.

            “Alright, settle down," he ordered. "Jason and Annabeth, you’re both working together.” Mr. Grace looked pleased and smiled at Annabeth Chase, who in turn gave Professor Brunner a bewildered, slightly disgruntled, look.  He returned the expression with an assuring, but affirmative smile. _She needs to set aside her pride,_ thought the history professor.

            “Warfare: Frank and the overly-dramatic Mr. Valdez.” Frank’s face betrayed no emotion in contrast to Leo, who shook his head as his face channeled a Greek tragedy mask.

            “And lastly, Mythology & Morals: Piper and Percy.” Both students wore a look of uncertainty, but conveyed amicable smiles towards each other.”

            “As stated before,” concluded Professor Brunner, “each group will hand in a paper and will be designing a presentation for the class, showcasing your set topic. You have _a lot_ of free range with your topics so if you have any ideas, jot them down immediately. If any of you have concerns, I am available for advisement. Or you can read through the rubric that I’ll pass out at the end of class. Moving on, let’s continue to discuss the First Punic War, focusing on the terms of peace…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter I know, but it's to set the stage. 
> 
> Here's a preview of what's to come:
> 
>  
> 
> **II. Mixed Feelings**  
>  **III. Ebb & Flow**  
>  **IV. Stoicism & Smiles**  
>  **V. Aim or Fire**  
>  **VI. The Blonde Superman**  
>  **VII. The Blonde Wonder**  
>  **VIII. Siblings**


	2. Mixed Feelings (a.k.a. Piper's Tale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper has secrets - secret life, secret crush, but a secret... _resentment?_  
>  Will working with Percy unearth her private thoughts and emotions? Or yet, will the result change Piper for the better... or worse?

**“So,” Percy caught up to Piper** as soon as class ended, “Do you want to meet up at my house or yours?”

            Piper was taken aback. She didn’t expect Percy, of all people, to show initiative in school. He always had trouble, either with behavior or grades, according to Annabeth. Boy, did she have stories.

            “Hey, Piper?”

            “Um, definitely your house,” replied Piper. She always kept her home life secret. If people figured out who she really was, who her parents were… _no, not again,_ she thought. The secret had been safe for three years now. Definitely a record Piper was  happy about.

            “Wait,” Piper remembered something. “Don’t you have swimming practice later today?”

            “Oh yeah,” Percy smiled sheepishly. “I guess I just wanted to get started on this project right away.” He scratched the back of his head nervously.

 _Gosh, am I that scary?_ wondered Piper.

            “We could meet up afterwards, like at six, if you want,” Percy continued. “My stepdad could –”

            “No need!” Piper said a bit too quickly. “My um, dad’s friend, could drop me off at your apartment.”

            Percy raised an eyebrow but didn’t question her response. “Okay, I’ll send you a text when I’m about to head home.”

            “Sure. I’ll – AHH!” Someone grabbed Piper tightly by the shoulders and spun her around.

            “Piper!” cried Leo. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for gym!” He pushed her down the hallway. “Hi Percy, bye Percy; see you at lunch!” Leo yelled back to Percy.

            The last thing Piper could see was a bemused Percy waving goodbye as they disappeared into the crowd.

 

**\---**

 

“Leo, you can stop pushing me now.” Piper was starting to feel like a show pony.

            “No way, princess. Last time I did, you pinned Drew right at her locker.” He squeezed her shoulders as if she was his prized fighter. “Even if I do enjoy watching you scrap, I promised Jason I’d keep you out of trouble. He was pretty mad at me that time you went after Krystal…” Leo still had faint bruises on his cheeks and arms from where Krystal’s brothers, Seth and Cal, had hit him.

            “I’m sorry,” Piper said softly.

           Leo shrugged and smiled. “It’s okay. Besides, Jason and me couldn’t let you have all the fun. Those _Frozen_ rejects needed to be brought down a peg or two.”

            Both began to laugh. She couldn’t believe she had such wonderful friends. Leo said Jason made him promised to look out for Piper _–_ her heart fluttered knowing that he was looking out for her, regardless if it was through Leo. Piper blushed, but that feeling then turned into confusion.

            “Wait if Jason –” Piper began, “– If you’re looking out from me, then why did you drag me away from Percy just now?”

            Leo abruptly stopped, giving Piper whiplash.

            “That’s a good question,” he pensively rolled up his eyes and cupped his chin. “We can agree that Percy and Jason are positively chummy, and you and Annabeth get along fine, right?”

            Piper nodded.

            Percy and Jason, they were both the nicest jocks she had ever met. Before Olympia High School, the two groups of friends attended separate middle schools. Jason was still the same humble guy he was in seventh grade – the guy who befriended an ADHD Leo and a lonely rich kid. Piper bet the same could apply with Percy and his group of friends.

            Adding on, Annabeth was kind of like her cool twin sister. They would help each other out on problems involving school, boys, and other things. In fact, Annabeth was one of the few people who knew Piper’s secret.

 “But c’mon,” Leo continued, “even you can see the tension between the _blonde wonders_ ; I figured it’s the same way between you and Aquaman.”

            Among the jokes, Piper had to admit that Leo had a point. The tension with the “blonde wonders” – she preferred not to ask Annabeth about it. Piper thought it was some pride issue. Like maybe Annabeth still harbored some of that intense rivalry between their former middle-schools or maybe it was about GPA’s. Jason, whenever Piper asked, remained either purposely oblivious and assured her that everything was fine.

            But was there tension between Percy and _her?_ Piper wanted to tell Leo that everything was fine as well. But even she had her doubts.

            “Ah, I take it by your silence, that my assumption is accurate,” Leo said in a perfect imitation of Professor Brunner.

             “Whatever,  _professor,”_ Piper scoffed. “What about your feud with Mr. Zhang?”

            “Oh that,” Leo dropped his impersonation. “Me and him have a positively _healthy_ friendship. I think he’s funny; and Zhang never laughs at any of my jokes. We’re like Joker and Batman.”

            “Yeah, real healthy,” replied Piper sarcastically. “Now lead the way, repair boy. If we’re late for Mr. D. one more time…”

            “Right away, your Highness,” Leo said as he led her into the girls’ locker room, where he was promptly greeted by screams and blinded by perfume.

 

* * *

 

 **Piper arrived at Percy’s apartment** for the second time in the week. The procedure was the same: she would ring the buzzer, head upstairs, and be warmly welcomed by Mrs. Jackson.

            Piper, in every time she had visited Percy’s apartment throughout the summers, got to know what it was to actually have a mother – someone to encourage and scold her, teach and allow her to grow, someone to just _be_ there.

            Piper’s own mother was busy modeling in Hollywood, or France, or Italy. She was known throughout the industry as Amanda “The Venus” Cypress.  If Piper ever wanted to see her mom, she would have to juggle phone calls with agents and assistants… though she could get the same amount of love from that trip just by reading a tabloid about “The Venus.”

            Her dad was a _bit_ better. Tristan McLean was an A-list actor. He at least video-chats with Piper on a weekly basis, but you were to sum up the time spent doing that, it totals to about three minutes per month. Unfortunately, Piper can score some extra minutes if she acts up in school. Right now, she’s hoping her father doesn’t hear about the Drew incident. He becomes really harsh when he's out of the country.

            But while her parents were living it up as celebrities, Piper was living in a subtle house (her choice), with her father’s personal assistant and life-coach acting as her legal guardians. She and Gleeson weren't so bad – they took turns staying with Piper and flying back to L.A. every now and then. Still though, Piper yearned for a family.

            Usually whenever Piper felt down, she pulled out the postcard her dad sent for her 13th birthday. The postcard might have been smudged and crumpled after being carried in her pocket and book-bag for two years, but that didn't matter because Piper made sure, through transparent tape, to save the final two words from damage – _Love, Dad._ Those last words were special because they weren't typed and weren't written by someone else – her father himself wrote those words.

            “Piper, it’s nice to see you again,” Mrs. Jackson said as she opened the door and called for Percy. “Sorry, he’s probably straightening up his room as it might be a while. You’d think he’d be prepared by now.”

            “That’s alright.” Piper walked into the quaint apartment. She has to admit she was a bit jealous of Percy - his home felt well, like a home. It had that feeling that people lived and laughed there. Even if the apartment was empty, Piper doubted anyone would ever feel truly alone.

            “In the meantime, Paul – err, Professor Blofis – and I have a dinner with some friends. Would you like to help me find an outfit to wear?”

            “Okay!” Piper replied enthusiastically.

            Despite the fact that she detested anything having to do with fashion, Piper enjoyed these moments because Mrs. Jackson was the only adult who asked Piper about the things going on in her life. The conversations revolved on getting lectures for fighting (which Piper didn't mind), inquiring on Piper’s home life (which she tried to stay mum about), and catching Mrs. Jackson up on the whole Jason situation (much to Piper’s embarrassment).

            “He hasn't even taken a hint yet!” Piper laughed as she finished styling Mrs. Jackson’s hair. Suddenly, a very groggy Percy walked in.

            “Hey mom,” he yawned, “What time are – Piper? When did you get here?”

            His mom sighed in disappointment. “Percy, were you asleep all this time?”

            He gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

            Mrs. Jackson chuckled and gave Piper a look that said _what am I going to do with him?_   “Well I don’t want to hold you kids up,” she stood and straightened out the blue dress they had decided on. “Thank you for your help Piper,” Mrs. Jackson said with pure sincerity. “Oh and some friendly advice – if I were you, I’d throw subtlety out the window,” she added with a wink

            Piper could only smile a very happy, _thank you._

\---

 

Their sessions were pretty simple – researching Ancient Greek and Roman myths, all while eating the delicious blue cupcakes that Mrs. Jackson prepared.

            Piper knew some stories by heart, as she and her father read some years ago when he was preparing for his role for the summer blockbuster, _King of Sparta._

Percy on the other hand, chimed in every now and then with comments like “Oh, I know this story” and “I heard this before.

            During periods of silence, she thought back to Leo’s comment about tension,  _I figured it’s the same way between you and Aquaman._ After a lot of thought, Piper had come to the conclusion that there was no such tension. The only problem she had is that she occasionally compared Percy to Jason.

            Both were athletic, with Jason being built for football and Percy having trained for swimming. Piper would never admit it to Annabeth, but she found Percy kind of underwhelming. He had this laid-back, skater/rebel vibe. Jason on the other hand, looked commanding, but at the same time approachable.

            “So, you and Jason, huh?” Percy said, as if reading her mind.

            Piper’s pen flew from her fingers; she began to furiously blush. “No! What, I – were you eavesdropping on your mom and me?” she stammered.

            “Relax,” Percy raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I caught a few words, but I really didn’t need to. I already knew you had a crush on Jason.”

            Though mortified, Piper managed a smile. “It’s really that noticeable?” she mumbled. _Then why can’t Jason see it._

            “Well, I’m not that aware about that kind of stuff, so I wouldn't have noticed if Hazel hadn't pointed it out.”

            “And how is Hazel doing?” Piper tried to change the subject.

            “Haven’t heard from her,” Percy said as he scrunched up his eyebrows, “I just hope Nic – hey don’t change the subject.” He smiled amicably, “C’mon, talk to me. I bet I can help.”

 _Drat_. Piper never had a boyfriend (except for that one week in first grade), but she was sure most girls sought advice from other girls regarding their love life. Then again, Piper wasn’t like most girls.

            “Fine,” Piper yielded.

            She told Percy everything – from how she took Jason’s hand and he thought she had tripped, or how he confided to Piper (much to her discomfort) that one year where "Jeyna” was a thing. She had even told Percy about her major insecurities - she felt that her tomboyishness was turning her into a pal rather than a possibility.

            “Wow, I’m so sorry,” Piper shook her head, “I didn’t mean to dump my baggage on you.”

            “It’s cool,” Percy shrugged and smiled. “And for what it’s worth, I think your ‘tomboyishness’ is pretty awesome. In case you haven’t noticed, most of us don’t fit into a mold, right?”

            Piper laughed, “True.”

            She began to think about her friends: Annabeth wasn’t a dumb blonde. Hazel can be wickedly fierce as she was adorable. Leo wasn't a burly mechanic like his father, and Frank was so shy and innocent despite being built like a bull.

            Percy continued, “Maybe you’re not the one with the problem: It’s Jason because, like you said, he can’t take a hint.” He suddenly leaned forward, his voice becoming a serious, dangerous whisper, “Unless he’s… you know.”

            Piper’s eyes widened at the suggestion.

            “I mean, I’ve seen the way he looks at me… and who can blame him.” Percy wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he burst out laughing.

            “You’re such a – shut up!” Piper shrieked as the two roared with laughter. Her phone buzzed but she was too busy holding her sides… and planning a bit payback.

            “Since we’re on the topic,” Piper got a hold of herself. “You know, Annabeth and I talk –” she said in a sing-song voice, “– and she revealed very, _very_ interesting things about you.”

            “Really,” Percy became still, like a deer in headlights. “What – what did she say?”

             “Nothing much, only that she’s in love with your eyes. Annabeth says it’s a challenge to say ‘no’ whenever you pout. And she also mentioned that …” Piper beckoned him closer, leaning so close that she was mere centimeters from Percy’s ear, “… it doesn't take much for _my_ eyes to look green. Plus you now know my thing for _blondes_ …” she whispered seductively and threatening, like the femme fatales from her dad’s action movies.

            Piper leaned back and felt proud at seeing Percy’s reaction – his face was both enthralled and fearful, as if he did believe that Piper could actually _steal_ his girlfriend.

            The chair, already at a perilous angle, inclined further and Percy jumped, snapping him out of his thoughts. Piper began to giggle as Percy shouted, “You’re twisted!” and the two roared with laughter again.

            Her phone buzzed once more; a message flashed – _Piper, I’m downstairs… Mellie_.

            “Oh shoot!” Piper hastily gathered her bag but forgot that it was unzipped. Notebooks, pens, scraps of paper all fell out.

            She grabbed the fallen articles in two quick scoops and stuffed them back in. Percy just stood by, confused at her sudden change in behavior.

            “I’m sorry,” she said, “But my ride’s been waiting for a while now.

            “Oh,” he sounded bummed out. “Well, we should do this again,” Percy said as he walked Piper to the door.

            “What, talk about my love life?”

            “No,” he smiled, “just talk. Like friends. We never do.”

            The comment caught Piper off-guard. She does talk with Annabeth and Hazel, Jason and Leo, and even talks with Frank (in fact, he’s the one who taught her how to successfully throw a punch). But she never does talk with Percy.

            “You’re right,” Piper admitted. “We never do this. But next time,” she poked his chest, “I’ll be the one asking the questions.”

            Percy grinned. “Fine by me, and I’ll bring the blue cupcakes.” He suddenly reached out and hugged her.

            She couldn't help but to shake a bit. The hug was totally platonic, but it still managed to convey love. With a pang of hurt, she realized how long it’s been since her own father hugged her.

            The two friends broke apart. “Can’t –” Piper cleared her throat “– can’t wait.” Both teens smiled at each other.

 _Pssh tension_ ; _Leo doesn’t know what he’s talking about,_ thought Piper as she took the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 **Even before the phone call,** Piper was already in a bad mood. It had all started in the school library, where Piper and Jason were sharing a desk.

            It was something the two did twice a week since they met middle-school. They would find a work area, away from everyone else and just talk about anything – silly and random gossip, their lives, how their day was going – that sort of stuff. But after Drew and Krystal decided to make today the day to torment Piper yet again, the main conversation topic became _I-want-to-put-down-two-mascara-addicted-hags-but-I-can’t-because-I’m-already-in-enough-trouble!_

            The two seldom discuss personal problems. Usually when they do, it’s Piper who does the venting while Jason offers reassurance and an understanding smile. She knows she shouldn't complain but Piper often wishes Jason would open up about himself as well. Three years of friendship and she barely knows much about him besides his sister, his likes, and his music. Piper wants to tell Jason that he doesn't have to be so perfect around everyone, especially with her.

            But Jason has a surprising knack of dodging questions and personal topics. It’s so expertly done – one second, you’re might be asking the question and in the next thing you know, _you’re_  the one who's spilling your guts. Piper felt hurt whenever he did this to her… _why? We’re not a couple_ , she reminded herself.

            A fire blazed in her heart – Mrs. Jackson was right. The subtlety needed to go. Piper took a deep breath and steadied her nerves.

            “You know what could cheer me up right now?” Piper stood up from her chair and announced.

            “What?” Jason had a curious look on his face, and the scar on his lip gave him an unintentional smile.

            Piper tried not to cough out her heart. “Let’s dance.”

            Jason raised an eyebrow and smirked. “But there’s no music playing,” he pointed out.

            Swallowing her fears, she spun Jason’s chair and grabbed his hands. “Well, this is a library remember. Of course there won’t be music playing.”

           Jason, smiling, allowed himself to be pulled from his seat. “But how will we know when to stop dancing?” he mused.

            Piper suppressed the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl as the two got into position – Jason placed his hands on her hips and Piper wraps her arms around his neck. Time seemed to freeze as she looked into Jason’s blue eyes and he looked back into hers. _Should I…_ she thought as she tilted her head.

            Suddenly, Jason’s eyes widened as they focused on something behind Piper. His arms fell and he took a step back, breaking out of Piper’s intertwined hands.

            “Jason?” Piper asked. She turned around and spotted the only person behind her; it was Annabeth, who stood at a distance behind rows of bookshelves. It appeared she hadn't even noticed Piper and Jason yet. Piper looked back at Jason and found him sitting.

            “Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing the back on his neck.

            “What’s wrong? Why did –”.

            “It’s nothing.” Jason took a deep breath and met Piper’s eye. “I mean, don’t worry about it. Everything’s fine.” He added with a confident smile.

 _Everything’s fine,_ she thought, _he always says that._ Any other time, Piper would have taken his word and dropped the topic. Maybe it was an extension of Mrs. Jackson’s advice, or maybe it was for the moment she had lost, but right now, she was not taking that as an answer.

            “Jason,” a sudden realization popped into Piper’s head. “Jason, do you have _feelings_ for Annabeth?” her small voice cracked slightly.

            “What? No!” Jason said a bit too loud. “It’s not like that, Piper!”

            The tone of Jason’s voice both relieved and surprised her. _He never raised his voice before_. “Okay, But then why – I mean, what’s really bothering you?” She touched his hand.

            Jason looked at her but this time, but his level-headed composure was only 99% complete. While his face looked set and borderline expressionless, his eyes told a different story: There was a sadness, something deep inside that was tearing him apart. With a small gasp, Piper realized she had seen those eyes before – it was the same look her father often wore when he was reminiscing about his life on the rez. Something was broken deep down inside.

            “There is nothing that’s bothering me that I can’t handle.” Jason’s reassuring smile grew again as he squeezed Piper’s hand. “Everything’s fine”

 _Everything’s fine_. Piper read somewhere that in an intense blaze, a person will either feel flames as cold or feel nothing at all. Right now, she felt like the latter – numb. The love she felt moments ago was being countered and snuffed out by his insistent bluffing.

            “Jas –” she began.

            Jason stood up and threw a nonchalant glance over Piper’s shoulder, “I got to go. We’ll dance some other time.”

            And he left seconds before Annabeth arrived.

**\---**

 

“Don’t you turn this on me!” said the voice of Tristan McLean over the phone. “We have been through this before - I gave you the decision of staying close to me. You _chose_ to live over there.”

            "Because it wouldn't make a difference," Piper retorted. "You'd just send me off somewhere again," she said quietly.

            A couple of seconds passed before her dad spoke again. “Maybe –” he let out a sigh “– maybe I should rethink this arrangement."

            Piper was shaking – had she finally broken through to her father?  _Or worse, did I just send him over the edge?_

            "You promised me you wouldn't start trouble this year, remember? You promised. It’s only been less than two months and you've already gotten in three fights! Not to mention the substitute teacher you pelted with food... Pipes, I can’t go running around, fixing your messes just because you can’t get along with others.”

            “But Dad, listen –”

            “No, you listen, Piper. You’re still at that school because Mellie keeps me informed about how well you’re doing with your classes. But one day, that won’t be enough. Someday the negatives are going to outweigh –” Someone opened a door at Tristan McLean’s end and whispered something indiscernible.

            “Piper, I have to go,” the parental disappointment in his voice was slowly being replaced by a professional, rehearsed apathy – the voice he used with agents, starlets, and talk-show hosts. “Look, I’ll send you a souvenir from Morocco. Just promise me you’ll keep out of trouble. I love you, Pipes. Bye.”

            CLICK.

            The call ended before Piper could even respond. Once again, she had lost the battle for her father’s attention. There was always something better, more important.

            She grabbed the nearest designer pillow and let out a guttural scream into it. The phone calls never change - he would reprimand her and end the conversation, leaving Piper to pick herself up.

            But he never asked why she "caused" problems – her dad simply argued and scolded her for causing trouble, as if she threw the first stone. No, Tristan McLean didn't know how Krystal's cruel joke on Leo had forced him hide in the bathroom that day. He didn't know about the awful things Drew stirred up with his gossip and army of Barbies.

            Piper hated getting her dad involved with her problems at school… well part of her did. The other part lit up knowing that her dad was still paying attention to her, a small silver lining.

            She wanted to tell him everything: how she longed for a normal life, with a real family and a real home. She would play out scenarios in her head where she would come home from school and find her dad there, asking “How was school?” And Piper in turn, would rattle on about the day while helping her father with cooking. But right now as always, there was a 0.01% chance she would be greeted by a phone call from her irate father.

            _Get a hold of yourself,_ said a familiar voice in her head. _Stop hoping for change. You’re not a little girl anymore._

            Piper threw off the pillow and found herself reflected in a mirror hanging across the wall. She looked bad but not in beauty (another thing she hated – no matter what, she was always a _hot_ mess), but rather in composure – shaking and sniffling. _If they could me now,_ she thought about her friends, _I’ll be treated like a fragile princess_ _forever_. That idea disgusted her.

            And of course as on cue, someone knocked on the front door. A muffled male voice called out, “Hello? Piper, you home?”

             _Jason?_  she thought

            The voice, still muffled, called out again.

             _It is Jason!_ Piper believed. She ignored her common sense, which cried out that the voice sounded off. Maybe it was the stress from the day – from make-up addicted owls, the Jason/Annabeth ordeal, and to her father’s phone call – that clouded her head. Whatever the reason, Piper’s mind was shot and she just wanted some good to come out of this terrible day. 

 _It's Jason - who else knows where I live?_ she rationalized.

            Piper unlocked and opened the door, but the person who stood outside wasn't who she had desperately believed it to be.

            The awaiting teenage boy had jet-black hair that seemed to wave without wind. Sea-green eyes widen in joy. Percy Jackson stood there; his smile distorted by the blue cupcake he was chewing on.

 

* * *

 

 **“What are you doing here?”** Piper hissed, her voice cracking a bit.

            Judging by Percy’s eyebrows, he was expecting a warmer welcome. But regardless of Piper’s tone, his smile did not fade.

            “Well,” he scratched his head, as if thinking, _where do I start_ … “First off, practice was canceled – something about a poly-botty problem – must be chemical. So I figured, well hoped, you were home so we can, you know, hang out.” He held up a container. “I brought blue cupcakes,” Percy sang.

            “Why -" Piper shook her head and steadied herself on the door frame. "How did you get here?”

            “Uh, my bike I guess.”

            Piper felt like a dam was close to bursting inside of her. “No. How did you get _here?_ My house – how did you find out where I live?” The situation was pushing her to her breaking point. She felt like a trapped animal.

            “Oh,” Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn out postcard. “You dropped this in my room the other day. I forgot to give it back at school…”

            The address may have been faded but it was still readable. How could she be so stupid? An old fear gripped Piper – childhood memories of her father’s crazy fans and her having to change schools the next day. Casting glances behind Percy, Piper had to be certain no one else from school was hiding... and discovering where she lived.

            “Pipes?” Percy asked.

            _Pipes_ – that was the nickname her father gave her. _Dad_. Piper remembered the phone call she just had with her dad, and all the phone calls before that one. The ones always ended with Piper feel unimportant, an unwanted pet almost.  _It was all his fault..._ Piper never wanted money or fame. She just wanted a normal life.

            The little girl inside of her began to remember the instances when crazy fanatics pounded on the car windows or when the cameras clicked away, blinding Piper with their flashes as the paparazzi yelled at her. She remembered how she was bullied by her classmates or befriended by sycophantic adults, all just because they found out about the identity of her parents. Or the _gross_ things women did just to get her dad's attention.

            Why couldn't they just leave her family alone? Why did the solution to make all the fleeing and craziness go away, mean that Piper had to be separated from her father - a father who doesn't even want his own daughter around. Piper began to tremble as her eyes began to water.

            "Piper?" Percy reached out, only to have Piper slap his hand away.

            "Get out."

            "What?"

            "Get out!" Piper repeated, pounding her fists on Percy's chest and pushing him away. "Get out of here! Go!"

            With one final shove, Percy's foot slipped and he fell back. The cupcakes he brought for the two to share rained down on him, splattering his hair and orange hoodie with blue frosting. Percy gave her the most heartrending look ever,  _Why?_

All Piper could do is step back and close the door. Sitting with her back reclining on the door, Piper cried - letting out her all frustrations and fears, all her anguish, and her broken heart - as soon as she heard Percy leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Originally, the plot was for Piper to kiss Percy... because Jason kept rebuffing her advances. To a confused Piper, she was viewing Percy as a surrogate-Jason, transferring her feelings from one boy to another. But turns out, I hated this plot so i scrapped it (though some of it still managed to seep its way into the official post)
> 
> *Then I thought, "Maybe Piper's feeling tension with Percy because she sees a bit of her father in him." But that idea made no sense so it was scrapped too.
> 
> * I chose to reread _The Lost Hero_ , in order to really get into Piper's head.
> 
> I think the end result worked nicely.


	3. Ebb & Flow (a.k.a. Percy's Take)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a habit of taking things to personally. But after Piper kicked him out of her house, how can he pretend that is wasn't his fault, that he didn't make her mad? Looking for the right answer, how can Percy fix the rift between him and Piper... without making it worse?

**“Why is your ear blue?”** asked Annabeth as she set down her cup of green tea.

            “What –” Percy ran a finger along the back of ears and felt a sticky and crusty substance. He silently cursed; he missed one smudge. Trying to hide something from the girl who notices everything may be futile… _but it’s always fun to try._

            “Oh that,” Percy threw on a smile, “I must have gotten some of my milkshake on my hand and –”

            “Please,” Annabeth shook her head in disbelief and amusement, “You’re right-handed; you always style your hair, and run your hand through it, in that general direction. The blue smudge was on your _left_ ear, Seaweed Brain.”

            _Wow,_ Percy thought, _she knows me._

            “You been out of it, and you look out of it, since we got here,” Annabeth reached for his hand. “What happened today? And don’t say you were just trying out Leo’s _Cyclopes’ Snot_ hair-gel again, because we both know it isn’t blue.”

            Percy stared at his reflection in the window. His usual hairstyle was stiff, like he was hair sprayed by an anime fan. He also couldn’t deny the faint aroma of dried icing coming from his clothes. Annabeth squeezed his hand and jolted him out of his haze.

            Letting out a sigh, Percy began to talk about the cancellation of swim practice. But then he backtracked and recounted the last study session he had with Piper. It seemed more suitable to begin there first.

            If someone were to talk about how much fun they had with a girl who was a friend, in front of their own girlfriend, they should expect a slap in the face and a breakup.

            But not Percy – he had Annabeth as a girlfriend. To say she was the jealous… _maybe, but that was when we were just good o’ annoying best friends._ She was never irrational or jumped immediately to conclusions, which was why Percy felt at ease talking to her about Piper.

            “So back to the first thing,” Percy continued, “practice was canceled and it would’ve been about two hours until you were free. So I decided to hang out with Piper and eat cupcakes in the meantime. But when I went over her house –”

            _THU-KLINK!_

Annabeth flinched so badly that both her knees struck the bottom of the table. Judging by her expression, Percy assumed that she had seen a spider. He immediately went into boyfriend-mode – on his feet, ready to kill anything with eight legs (okay not kill – Rachel had given him a lecture on the importance of arachnids), but Annabeth pulled him down.

            ‘What do you mean you ‘went over her house?” she whispered in an incredulous tone.

            Percy tensed, half expecting to be pelted by cupcakes again. “Uh, just that – I went over her house.”

            Annabeth shook her head. “Ah Seaweed Brain,” she grumbled, muttering _why, how_ , and _you_ simultaneously _._

            “What’s going on? You’re acting like I tackled her grandmother or something.”

            “You went over her house,” she repeated.

            “Yeah, and got cupcakes thrown at me,” Percy responded. Technically, Percy knew the pastries weren’t thrown at him, but just saying ‘got cupcakes on me’ sounded as if he was a clumsy kid in a bakery.

            “And her dad must have called today,” continued Annabeth. “Plus there was her fight with Jas –” she cleared her throat “– um yeah, no wonder Piper’s upset… especially when you showed up.”

            Percy mumbled, “Gee thanks.”

            Annabeth’s grey eyes focused on him, like he had suddenly materialized in front of her. “Think about it Percy,” she whispered. “We’ve been to Hazel’s place, Frank’s mansion, Leo’s shop, and even Jas – the Grace home. Have we, as in all seven of us, ever got together at Piper’s house?”

            “Yeah. There was that time when we nearly busted the water line –”

            Annabeth laughed. “That was at Frank’s house. Remember his grandmother’s face?”

            “Okay, what about the Halloween, with the glow-in-the-dark costumes –”

            “We went to Leo’s place for that,” remarked Annabeth.

            “The dog –”

            “Seriously?” Annabeth shook her head. “That was in your apartment.”

            Percy’s mouth hung open. _We never went to Piper’s house,_ he concluded, _not even once._ Annabeth reached over the table and gently closed his mouth.

            “Exactly, Seaweed Brain.”

            “But why? Does she hate us that much or –”

            “It’s definitely not that. Don’t take it too personally,” Annabeth advised.

            “But –” Percy’s brain tripped up on her last comment. “You know, don’t you?”

            Her poker face was impressive – pursed lips and eyes so stormy that she might have been thinking a million things at once _. But the thing about Annabeth,_ Percy smiled, _she never_ needs _to lie._ That also scared him a bit.

            “Yes,” she bluntly replied, “I know.”

            “And you’re not going to tell me, right?”

            “Exactly; I don’t have the _right_ to,” Annabeth playfully poked his chest.

            Annabeth was never going to yield – she always followed through with her word and loyalties. It was another thing he loved about her. He must have been really out of it because Annabeth threw a crumpled napkin into his open mouth.

            “Wow, you’re really broken up about this, aren’t you?” she commented.

            “Sorry,” Percy shook his head, “does it bother you?”

            Annabeth drew in a breath. “Percy, we’ve known each other for years now and one of the things I’ve always admires is how much effort you place on yourself to be a good friend. So no, it doesn’t bother me.”

            Percy met her eyes and leaned forward. The two shared a kiss and he temporarily forgot about the problem weighing on his heart.

            Annabeth, on the other hand, was smacking her lips together like she had just bit into a lemon; she was also trying not to laugh.

            “What?” Percy grinned nervously.

            “You taste like dusty frosting.”

 

* * *

 

 **After showering, Percy lied** on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The hands of his discarded wristwatch read 11:15pm but Percy was deep in thought:

_What should I do? What should I do?_

His cellphone was charging on the floor so it wouldn’t tempt him. Before he locked it, the screen had an unfinished text message Percy wanted to send to Piper. But under Annabeth’s advice, he had to “give Piper some space.” Percy hated doing nothing.

            _Stupid ADHD,_ he grunted.

            So instead he opted to just remain still and think, something he always had trouble doing. Then again, it was Annabeth who taught him how to be meditative. It was a simple way to control impulsiveness. He mentally pictured his thoughts folding in, becoming condensed and concentrated.

            _Looking at yourself,_ Annabeth said, _is a good way to learn about yourself._

Percy felt weightless and began to snore…

\---

 

He sitting outside of Principal Sichel’s office, ten years old and arms tightly crossed. Percy had gotten into another fight, this time over a pen. Yeah, it was a simple and cheap black pen but –

            “Percy?” called a familiar and reedy voice.

            “Grover! You came!” The boy jumped out of his seat and ran to hug his camp counselor and former neighbor. Grover was eighteen years old, but by his face alone, he could pass for an eighth grader. His curly brown hair sprung wildly, with his trademark cowlicks resembling horns.

            “Yup,” he chuckled. “Lucky for you, I had no classes today. So what’s up, kid?”

            Percy shifted his feet. “I’m in trouble for fighting.”

            “Percy,” Grover’s voice was tinged in disappointment.

            “But I won,” the boy proudly announced.

            “That’s not the point. I thought you were done with this stuff. Where’s your mom? Or you’re step –” Grover’s voice trailed off.

            “She’s working,” mumbled Percy. _And Smelly Gabe is off stinking up the apartment._ In fact, the only reason why Grover was at the school was because Percy threw a tantrum and demanded Principal Sichel to contact Grover instead. The secretary, who was always nice to Percy, didn’t mind obliging and taking the boy off the principal’s hands.

            Grover sighed, “What happened this time then?”

            All Percy could do was opened his hand and hold out the pen.

            “This is what started it all – a pen?”

            “It’s my dad’s,” Percy said quietly, “Aaron wouldn’t give it back.”

            The disposable, ballpoint pen had a weathered look, despite never having been used by Percy. It was still filled with ink but the transparent body held multiple scratches. His father had left it behind five years ago after a brief visit.

            Grover sat on the carpeted floor, reclining on the wall. “Sit with me.”

            Percy sat and after a few seconds of unbearable silence had passed, Grover spoke again.

            “You remember that pine tree we found last summer?”

            Happy to finally have something to do, Percy’s brain frantically focused on that memory.

            “Yeah, you said it’s been struck by lightning and almost died from bugs. It also looked beaten, stabbed, torn apart –” Percy was about to let loose a roll of adjectives, but Grover stopped him.

            “Right, all of the above,” Grover laughed. “But remember how tall it was? How majestic it looked?”

            “It was the tallest in the forest and very –” Percy didn’t know what _majestic_ meant, let alone how to pronounce it, “– pretty cool.”

            The older boy chuckled. “Exactly, ‘very pretty cool;’ just like you.”

            “Me?” Percy looked at his hands, expecting to see something that made him cool, or treelike. But he saw nothing – no magical glow or bark.

            “Yeah,” smiled Grover. “See, that tree has been through a lot, and will continue to go through a lot. But no matter what, whether it gets struck by lightning or infested again, that tree will still keep growing.”

            “But how am I like a _tree_?” Percy wanted the logical fallacy to be acknowledged.

            “Because _you_ are going through a lot too,” said Grover calmly, turning to look at the boy. “More than a ten year-old should go through. But it’s up to you if you want to rise above all that stuff. Like the tree.”

            Percy stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He thought about his horrible stepdad, the classmates that always messed with him, and the teachers who just didn’t _understand_.

            “Do you really think I can get better?” he timidly asked.

            Grover scoffed. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with you in the first place! You just think differently – we _all_ think differently – and that’s not a bad thing. What’s bad is how you act over the hard stuff.”

            “So I shouldn’t fight back?” Percy growled.

            “Not exactly – fighting doesn’t have to mean black eyes and bloody noses.” Grover met the kid’s confused eyes. “The pine tree fights back against the lighting by growing taller than before, by showing that it won’t be knocked down. You, Percy, can fight whatever makes you sad and angry by proving that you can be the best you can be. That’s how you win.”

 

\---

 

Percy sat up on his and reached for his phone. Apparently, he had woken up ten minutes before his alarm would ring.

            Pulling himself from his bed, he made is way toward his dresser and happened to glance at the photos taped around the mirror – one picture in particular caught his eye.

            It was taken during his first summer at camp. Eleven year-old Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the branches of a weathered, and strong, pine tree. Grover and other friends Percy had made were also in the photo.

 _Actually, you’re better than that tree,_ Grover had said when he escorted Percy back to his classroom that day. _That tree has to fight its problems by itself; you don’t. And if you remember that, you’ll never will._

* * *

 

 **It was a weird feeling,** being both calm and disappointed. After spending yesterday fretting over how to meet with Piper, Percy found himself at peace this morning.

 _Whatever happens, happens,_ he had resolved. It wasn’t out of indifference but out of acceptance.

            And yet, when the last hour of school drew close, Percy felt ripped off – he had not encountered Piper all day. Granted the two didn’t share any class today, except for lunch but still, she didn’t even go to that. According to Jason, Piper and Leo ran back to their lockers to get a sweater because “they felt cold.”

            “You know that’s code, right?” Percy informed Jason. “It means they’re off to prank Krystal.”

            Jason cursed and ran off, leaving Percy to eat alone. Annabeth was off at that library and Frank…

            _Wow, I’m such a bad friend,_ Percy thought. He finished up and left to find the big guy before the next block began

 

\---

 

“Hey Frank,” Percy called out in the hallway. “Wait up – class doesn’t start for another ten minutes.”

            The big guy stopped walking but didn’t respond. For some reason, he seemed fidgety, as if he’d rather spend time alone than with other. _Must be about Hazel._

            “You missed lunch”

            “I – I just wasn’t hungry,” Frank quickly answered.

            Frank’s nervousness was bothering Percy. “You okay?” he asked

The big guy adjusted his composure. “I’m fine, really. Why do you ask?”

            “Well if my girlfriend left to Europe without warning me…” Percy egged on.

            Frank smiled grimly and stared off. “She sent me a text from the airport… explaining everything.”

            Before Hazel left, she messaged Annabeth and Percy about the situation – her brother, Nico di Angelo was sick. The little guy left to study in Italy more than a year ago, by himself, with his dad bankrolling everything. Percy understood – they all understood – why Nico didn’t want to remain living here but… Either way, now both Hazel and Nico were in Italy, the two kids Percy considered family.

            “I know,” Percy said quietly. “I’m worried too. Have you… heard anything back yet?”

            Frank shook his head. “But I think they’re okay. They are okay… right?”

            Percy took in a deep breath and smiled, “Right.”

            He clapped Frank on the shoulder and noticed something odd: Frank’s right hand hung open but his left hand was clenched tightly. He was probably holding onto a very small item. _Then again, everything around Frank looks small._

            “What’s in your hand?” Percy impulsively asked.

            Frank flinched. He raised his fist like he had forgotten that he was clutching something.

            “Nothing,” he answered, “just trash.” Percy saw a small gleam of silver before Frank slipped the “trash” into his pocket.

            “So,” Percy tried to change the subject, “How is your project for Professor Brunner going? I’ve worked with Leo before. He’s a fun guy to hang around with.”

            The big guy turned beat-red and excused himself to the bathroom before walking into the janitor’s closet.

 

\---

 

 _Meet at the bleachers afterschool_ , flashed the text message. It was sent from Annabeth.

            Percy responded “OK.” It’s not like he had anything better to do – swim practice was still cancelled and homework remained a last-minute pleasure. As for the assignment…

            He sighed as his walked up the steps of the stadium. Maybe he could wing it. Sure, Percy wasn’t the best at academic improvisation, but getting a “C” for effort wasn’t impossible.

 _But Piper,_ he thought, _she shouldn't deserve to be brought down too._  And with that thought, the floodgates opened.

            Guilt washed over Percy. Annabeth warned to him not to take the matter personally, but how can he not? She didn’t feel the strength behind Piper’s blow, or see the anger in her eyes. Piper looked at Percy like _he_ was the root of evil, of everything wrong in her life. Her eyes full of disgust and hate… just like Nico wore that night when –

 _No. Stop it Percy,_ he told himself. _That wasn't your fault._

            But the little voice in his head kept going.

_Nico lost his mother and sister that night, because of you, remember? You’re the one who –_

            THUUNG!

            Percy’s first met the cold metal column in front of him. While the strike helped him clear his mind, it still hurt.

            “Gyahh!” he let out a breathy yelp, shaking his hand as if to shake off the pain.

            “Hello?” asked a distant female voice.

            Percy stood still, clutching his hand as the girl’s footsteps grew closer. She peered down, her choppy chocolate hair flowing down one shoulder.

            “Piper,” was all Percy managed to say.

 

* * *

 

 **“There,” Piper said as she** wrapped a small ice pack around Percy’s hand, “that should stop the swelling.” In front of them, the school’s football team was practicing one of Frank’s plays.

            Percy gently lifted his hand from Piper’s hold; he was amazed by her first-aid skills. The bandages were snug but not uncomfortable, reminding him of how his mom used to tuck him into bed.

            “Thanks,” he said.

            “Mm hmm,” Piper vocalized, continuing to stare at the field as Jason yelled out some motivation. No words needed to be said between Piper and Percy – he understood that she was the one who sent the message from Annabeth’s phone. But now it seemed like she had no idea what to do or say next.

            _Here goes nothing._

            “I –” Percy began before chickening out “– where did you learn how to…” he waved his bandaged hand. Piper didn't turn her head but she did look out of the corner of her eye.

            “My dad’s… life coach has a thing for sports medicine.” Piper seemed to be debating whether or not to keep talking, but she then let out a small sigh. “I – I had him teach me some stuff because Jason kept getting bruised knuckles and swollen wrists from football practice.

            “I never noticed – his hands I mean.” There a joke Percy wanted to make but he didn't think it was appropriate… _for now_.

            “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Piper gave a small smile. “It means I’m doing a good job then.”

            He stared at Jason out in the field – _her crush_. Percy thought back to that study session where he finally _met_ the real Piper. It’s like every time he think he knows her, he finds out something new. Now there was this white elephant that they needed to address, but at the same time wanted to avoid it. He flexed his fingers, but pain shot up his arm.

            _You fight the hard stuff by proving that you’re not going to give up._ Why Percy thought about that, he didn't know.

            He looked at Piper and it suddenly dawned on him – maybe Piper kept her life a secret because it brings her misery. She tries to make keep that part of herself hidden, while walking around as if nothing was wrong. And when Percy unexpectedly came to her house, he had unintentionally saw that side of her. She was angry because he saw her how she really felt – vulnerable and weak.

            He took a deep breath – Grover taught Percy to fight; how it was his turn to teach Piper how to confront her problems, rather than to try and control them. He already stuck his foot in the door. Now it’s time to see if she would let him in.

            “So this coach,” he began, “is he the one who drives you around?”

            “No… that’s Mellie,” she answered.

            _Does Piper live by herself,_ Percy wondered, _like how Grover did as an emancipated minor?_ He pushed back the little part that was trying to stop him from prying; he decided to go for the big one.

            “Where are your parents?”

            Piper’s knuckles turned white. Percy could almost feel her pulse vibrating through the metal bench. All he could do was lay a hand on her shoulder. Their heads turned to look at one another – Percy offered a reassuring smile to Piper’s look of realization.

            “I’m sorry for yesterday,” she said, “You were just trying to be a friend and I just kicked you out. I was – I acted so stupid.”

            “Hey, it’s okay. I shouldn't have come by without asking you first. Besides, it's not the first time I've been kick out of a house; you should see how Annabeth’s mom greeted me once.” He was happy to hear Piper chuckle a bit, which was a good sign. “And you’re wrong – I wasn't ‘trying to be a friend;’ I _am_ your friend.”

            Words can’t describe what Percy saw on Piper’s face – it was like watching sand shift and settle, or a cloudy day turning sunny. Something changed in for the better within Piper, he could see it. She took a deep breath and relaxed her grip.

            “You asked about my parents,” Piper said in a shaky voice.

            “Yeah, but you don't…” his voice trailed off. There was no point in offering a reprieve – Piper’s eyes flashed with determination.

            “Have you seen _King of Sparta? Liberty Writers?_ Or the _Jake Steel_ movies?”

            “Yeah,” Percy replied in a confused tone. Of course he had seen them (except for _Liberty Writers_ – that was too preachy and less BOOM!). “Are you some big fan of Tristan…”

            _McLean_. Piper’s last name is McLean.

            He looked incredulously at her. There were so many questions he wanted asked her ( _Can I have his autograph? Workout tips? What gum does he chew?_ ), until he saw how white Piper’s knuckles were becoming. Her face, those eyes...

            He flashed back to how she looked when he was kicked out of her house. How many people, friends even, has Piper lost as soon as they found out who her dad was? How many people did she trust, who turned out of be nothing more than suck-ups and fakers? Piper needed a real friend.

            “Have you ever heard of Smelly Gabe?”

            Piper looked as if she had been suckered punched. “What?”

            “Smelly Gabe,” Percy repeated, “he used to be my stepdad for four years.”

            Piper didn't say anything but she nodded, _go on._

“See Smelly Gabe was a creep in a lot of ways – drank a lot, hardly showered, called me names, and forced my mom to work long hours while he spent her money. But no matter what I said to teachers, or even to my classmates, no one cared.”

           “Because my stepdad managed a chain of electronic mega-stores, everyone assumed that my life was great. ‘You get all the video games you want,’ they’d say, ‘you’re loaded with money.’ No one understood – they would see Smelly Gabe and assume how good my life must be... instead of, you know, actually talking to me –”

           THUMP!

           Piper suddenly hugged Percy. In fact, it felt like she had tackled him. _Wow, she's stronger than she looks._ He could hear sniffling softly on his sweater.

           “Thank you,” she whispered.

           Percy could only return the hug. No words seemed right. When she was ready, Piper pulled away. He turned to at the football team, who fortunately were facing away from the bleachers – he felt that Piper wouldn't appreciate being seen while teary-eyed.

           “Percy?”

           “Yeah?” he faced her but met a sharp blow on his shoulder – painful, but friendly.

           “This stays between us,” Piper said in a stern voice, which contradicted the playfulness in her eyes.

           “Course, definitely,” Percy smiled back.

           “Good.” She leaned back and grabbed her backpack. Piper unzipped it and took out a familiar container – the one Percy had forgotten on her doorstep – filled with blue cupcakes.

           “You not going to throw those at me, right?” he asked nervously.

           “No, I was hoping we could talk… like friends,” Piper scrunched up her face, “Hang on, I didn't _throw_ them at you.”

           “Okay, okay,” Percy raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

           Piper laughed as she handed him a cupcake, while Percy honored her request and recounted the first time he met Annabeth’s mother.

 

\---

 

The sun was set low in the sky as the football team dispersed. Percy and Piper realized how late it became and started to pack up.

            “So what are we gonna do for our assignment?” Percy asked.

            “Beats me,” shrugged Piper, “I was hoping we could wing it.”

            The two laughed, as if they were sharing an inside.

            “Makes you wonder though, if this is how we worked together, imagine how the other groups are doing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just some trivial stuff to get off my chest:
> 
> *It was difficult writing as Percy; I had trouble seeing him _as_ troubled (the character is perfect in the eyes of the fan lol). But as soon as I remembered his "fatal flaw," the rest was began to write itself. Not everybody has to be angst-ridden was the lesson I learned.  
>  *I noticed how Grover is never mentioned in the AU stories; I decided to honor him with a cameo.  
> *I also laid some of the groundwork for future chapters.  
> -What's happening to Nico?  
> -Is Frank a magpie?  
> -Is Jason secretly in an underground fight club?  
> (I'm joking by the way, with these predictions)


End file.
